erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sims vs Animal Crossing
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Rap Meanings|Rap Meanings}} }} The Sims vs Animal Crossing is the fifty-fifth battle of ERBParodies. It features four simulated characters from the PC game, "The Sims", rapping against four of the mayors/villagers from the Nintendo game, "Animal Crossing". It was released on May 18th, 2015. Cast Justin Buckner as Angry Sim WoodenHornets as Energetic Sim Nathan Provost as Lazy Sim Froggy as Artistic Sim and Jay Gatsby (preview) SuperThingsOnCups as Villager 1 Fel as Villager 2 Mr.MapleSyrup as Villager 3 VinnyO as Villager 4 (voice only) Roland Ryan as Villager 4 (body actor) Lyrics [Note: Angry Sim is in red, Energetic Sim is in green, Lazy Sim is in yellow, Artistic Sim is in gray, Villager 1 is in light red, Villager 2 is in brown, Villager 3 is in blue, and Villager 4 is in purple. If either team is rapping together, they are in regular text.] 'The Sims:' What are these? Hugging trees, trying to rustle our leaves? No need to speak! We’ll use Simlish to *simlish word* you upstream Let me query these queers, arrange your face towards how we feel to ya! Corrupt you like your towns with an ordinance for zoophilia! I would do this later, procrastinating to beat ‘em But I could be a better mayor just sleeping in your museum. We can onomatopoeia’em! Switz! Zorg! Ooh! Dabee! Make their red noses bleed! Turning over a New Leaf! 'Animal Crossing:' Welcome to our Wild World, Sims, here we go! Don't need to pocket your pool ladder to drown you with our flow! Town tuning out your shitty simulated committees! If you can’t dig it, we got treaties that’ll keep you in your city! We’ve got similar roots, but we can rip raw weeds! Watch us trip you up with disses like a pitfall seed! Smashing Simcity spinoffs till they’re blue and noir! Now I suggest you take a seat, before we move it to the door! 'The Sims:' (What are you talking about?!) Our mods are iconic, ironic, your failure’s hand-held. Lookin through nooks and crannies just tryna’ ring a bell! Let’s take it to the streets, we’ll see who’s talking! You’re more less of a threat than an actual animal crossing! 'Animal Crossing:' Agh! We’re axe assassins, knap-sacking the win! If you wanna be like us then I’ll make you MySim! It’s PC verse 3D, you’re stuck in ‘04! And Sims 4, was a bore, even slower than Spore… Poll Who won? The Sims Animal Crossing Trivia *This marks the first guest appearances of Mr.MapleSyrup,Roland Ryan, and VinnyO *This is the first ERBParodies to provide a different voice for the announcer. Instead of Nathan Provost, Kevin Krust voices the announcer in this episode. It was made to sound more faithful to the Epic Rap Battles of History announcer by Nice Peter. *This is the second ERBParodies to feature clip art instead of actors on the thumbnail. The first being Mother Nature vs Father Time *This battle was originally a 3 vs 3 format, but was changed to 4 vs 4 to include Vincent. *This is the only battle Nathan has rapped in without being the announcer. Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 4